Prudence ashdown
Prudence Ormagoden (neé Plantagenet) 1438-1458 Prudence is a resident of Plymouth, Cornwall Family Prudence is a member of the Plantagenet family '- Father:' James Plantagenet '- Mother:' Arielle Plantagenet '- Siblings: '''Beyonce Plantagenet (Queenbeyonce), Carrie Plantagenet Hundern(Carrie98) - '''Husband': Tony Ormagoden(Tonyguy20) '- Nieces/Nephews: '''Arielle(Carrie's), James(Carrie's), Jasmine(Beyonce's daughter and Prudence's stepdauhter), Carter & Brianna(Carrie's twins), Bob(Beyonce's adoptive daughter) '- Husband: Tony Ormagoden '''- Children: Anthony David Ormagoden II & Lillian Hope Ormagoden (twins), Paige Mulligan- Ormagoden(Prue's and Tony's foster daughter) Life Story 'Early Years' Prudence was born a cold and stormy November night, into a lesser branch of The House of Plantagenet and as a descendant to the old royal family. As the youngest of the family she was an attention seaker and somewhat of a tombboy when she was a child, something that has decreased immensely as the years have rolled by. She climed trees, collected insects and frogs and just utterly hated wearing dresses(something that was the female fashion at the time) and she was insted given to wear pants. Her bestfriend was her chambermaid's, Mrs. Higginbottom's, great nephew Douglas or "Douggie" as the Plantagenet sisters called him, a tall and lanky boy who was a year older then her and somewhat of a noble geek. Teenage years and "life on the road" In 1451 when she was 13 years of age she ran away from home with "Douggie" to see the world, they ended up on the road between Plymouth and Exeter before they got bored and hitchhiked back home with a hay wagon. At the age of 16 she kissed a boy for the first time, it was Douglas and it was just a experiment to see how it felt like, it feelt like kissing a sibling. On her 19th birthday she came to live with her sisters Beyonce and Carrie who had moved to Beyonce's tavern/ house, here she met her sisters fianceé Tony Ormagoden, a strikingly handsome lad with dark, wavy, hair and a sick humor, if not immature, and she was inlove at almost first sight. But offcourse being the high moraled lady she was she kepped face a nd smiled at her oldest sisters happiness, it wasn't after a night alone, chatting with this man that she found out her feelings was answered and then couldn't help herself from going to bed with him, they both developet a relationshipthat they two days later told Beyonce of and hell broke loose. Prudence and Tony got engaged and fled to Exeter where she met someone who she sees as one of her bestest of friends, Treena. When everything had cooled of back home they turned back with a pregnant Prudence and a new shop, and probably the only one of it's kind in whole of England, a Candyshop/Café. She worked as a reserve for The Cornwall Redcoat Guard Death After living a life at ease with her family and their new adoptive daughter Paige, Prudence started to feel ill and went into retreat at the church of Plymouth to heal, while the family was taken care of by her husband Tony and close friends. After a month of recovering Prudence came home to hear her husband had died and she was now alone with the three children. She lived alone providing for the four of them the best she could but the hard work tore on her health and soon the illness came back and on the 30th of July 1458 she died peacefully surrounded by her family with her last words being "Take care of eachother, I love you all" Curriculum Vitae *Owner of Lady Prudence's Candyshop Café *Reserve for The Cornwall redcoat Guard *Bartender at "The Drunken Dragon" *Reporter of The Cornish Cronicles Category:People Category:Plantagenet Category:Family: Plantagenet